villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Talk:Pitch Black
How could Pitch be deceased? We don't even know for certain if the man is dead. He was only dragged back to his lair by his own nightmares. StarWizardWars. I think he is deceased, because he won't be allowed to scare children anymore. Garfield1601 (talk) 14:29, May 3, 2013 (UTC) He might not be allowed to scare any kids, but that's only because they stopped believing in him and his minions have imprisoned him in his lair, which doesn't make him deceased, only right back where he started, not being believed in. StarWizardWars (talk). I'd still say he is rather dead, because never going to he heard from again. Garfield1601 (talk) 14:50, May 3, 2013 (UTC) This sort of thing is what the Presumed Diseased category was made for, he is not dead per-say but he is gone, defeated and for all intensive purposes won't won't be bothering anyone again. Although I just have to say I am heavily, HEAVILY, opposed to the tacking on of Complete Monster, he is an outright villain sure but what irredeemable act of Hitler level evil does he undertake? Scarring kids?; they aren't really harmed and he is really just doing that to survive as the appointed Bogeyman. His war on the people that want to stop him?; these are creatures that specifically stand in his way, evil sure but he has a perfectly valid reason for going after the guardians. Wanting to make the world full of fear, and meanness and black swirling clouds of not-niceness?; Ew is the Grinch a Complete Monster too? COME ON! He's not even Saturday-mourning-cartoon-show evil he is nursery rhyme evil! The category is really really being spammed and even though Pitch is genuinely evil he doesn't do anything he wouldn't be forgiven for in 2 seconds if he tried. The difference between Evil and Complete Monster is the difference between Lex Luthor and Darkseid or Sephiroth and Hojo, can any of you say that Pitch here really qualifies? Mesektet (talk) 02:58, June 1, 2013 (UTC) :I'd argue that Pitch could be a Complete Monster or at least that he is an extreme Destroyer of Innocence, because of how he made every single child in the world other than Jamie miserable rather than just affecting a handful of children. Also because I'm led to suspect from how miserable the other children were in comparison to Jamie under Pitch's influence that the negativity from Pitch felt a lot worse for them than just having no more good dreams, Easter eggs, tooth fairy quarters or Christmas presents, and made childhood highly miserable and unpleasant for them. TroopDude (talk) 16:55, September 4, 2014 (UTC) :The thing is, his actions are almost fairytale-like in nature, the type of "evil" that mothers would tell their young child(ren) to scare them to sleep or something. Also, the negativity Pitch inflicts on the children of the world seems to be nothing more than just general gloom and dread – the children aren't turning into psychopaths or anything – so he's hardly heinous enough. His darkest action is the murder of the Sandman, but again, lots of villains are successful at murdering at least one person, so that's standard villainy. Aesop's Feast (talk) 17:55, September 4, 2014 (UTC) For all intents, I say he was Dragged Off To Hell. [[User:LostGod2000|'THE DREADED']]''' ONE AWAKENS ''' 18:00, March 28, 2014 (UTC) Pure Evil I’m thinking that a proposal could be made, either by me or someone else. Pitch definitely does fit near PE territory. --DragonDude83 (talk) 20:35, November 18, 2018 (UTC)